In wood working, cutting flutes or routed on a straight line, such as on a column, is relatively straight-forward and may be done with a router, die cut grinder, or other such tool. However, cutting flutes on a curved profile or surface proves more difficult and generally is performed by hand. There is not a tool that allows for use of a router or other power tool to cut flutes on a curved surface.